Chasing Chloe
by deessedelune1
Summary: Based loosely on “Chasing Liberty”. Chloe wants to escape the craziness of Smallville..and drags Lex along for the ride. CHLEX, CLANA.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:  Chasing Chloe

AUTHOR:  Kaya

EMAIL:  deessedelune@yahoo.com

DESCRIPTION:  Based loosely on "Chasing Liberty".  Chloe wants to escape the craziness of Smallville..and drags Lex along for the ride.  CHLEX, CLANA.

RATING:  PG-13

DISCLAIMER:  I own none of these people.  I just like to borrow.

CHAPTER ONE

"Augh."  

Her head was throbbing harder by the minute.  No matter how many massages to her temple she had attempted, Chloe Sullivan could not rub away the growing pains within her head.

And she knew exactly who is to blame her excruciating suffering.

Opting to forgo a trip home from Smallville High, she decided to take a walking detour to the Talon.  Hoping that maybe some caffeine might remedy the tension, she opened the door to the establishment with some purpose and scampered to the open table closest to the bar.

After waiting what seemed like forever, she began to wonder why she was not being serviced yet.  She finally looked around to see that every waitress, except for Lana Lang, was busy flirting with the members of the jock squad.

"Augh," she said again, exasperated at how awful this day had been.

Like perfect timing, a cup of steaming latte was placed on her table.  Before she could protest that she did not order the cuppa, she looked up to find Lex Luthor.  She would have replied if he did not immediately said, "You looked like you needed it."

Caring less as to how Lex knew what her favorite drink was, she took it gratefully as she neared the cup to herself.  After blowing into the beverage a few times, she eventually took a sip and practically let out a moan.

All this time, Lex made himself comfortable across from her and was enjoying the entertainment she unconsciously provided.  When she began to feel the pain subside, her alertness came back.  Turning to the older billionaire, she smiled.  "Thanks, Lex."

"You're welcome," he replied.  Sensing that she had a better mood about her, he finally asked, "So care to share what was giving you a migraine before you came in here?"

Shocked, Chloe stopped in mid-sip.  Lex Luthor interested in her personal adolescent miseries?  He had got to be kidding.

Yet, like always, Lex read her mind and said, "Come on, Chloe.  You'd think that after your brief stay at the castle, we could just go back to being acquaintances?  We're actually friends now, you know?"

Then he smirked knowingly.  "Unless I'm still Wall of Weird material," he added almost confident that her answer would be in the positive.

Chloe grinned.  People were really missing out on Lex's sense of humor.  If Smallville would only stop treating the Luthor son as a pariah, they'd be enamored with Lex and his charm.

"Sorry, Lex," she finally mustered.  "I'm just having a bad day."

"How so?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly miserable at having to recall the disasters of that day.  "Well, if you must know," she said with playful sarcasm.  "My father, Clark, Pete and Lana are driving me crazy!  My crazy paternal figure has decided to recruit Smallville's most incompetent to 'protect' me, whatever that means."

"Of course, their definition of protection," Chloe added.  "Is to dote on me twenty-four hours a day."

Knowing how obnoxious the trio can be, Lex cringed at the thought, which she picked up.  Smiling appreciatively, she said, "Exactly."

"So what brought on this sudden need for protection?" he asked.

She looked at him wryly.  Could he be any denser?  "Your father, Lex," she provided with a bitter tone.  "He's not exactly Susie Sunshine when it comes to me."

**********************************************

"He's not exactly Susie Sunshine when it comes to me."  A deep frown appeared on Lex's face, realizing that the matters indeed were more serious than just overprotective loved ones.  "I'm sorry, Chloe," he offered gravely.  "I guarantee you that he won't hurt you ever again."

And Lex was not kidding.  He had taken the appropriate steps to ensure that Chloe was well-guarded against his father by making sure that Lionel stayed as far away from her as possible.  For now, Lionel was satisfied with a feigned allegiance from his son, but knowing that the older Luthor would want more, Lex knew that he would have to plan a better, more comprehensive plan of action to deter Lionel from interfering with any more lives in Smallville, including himself and Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe had said sincerely, and Lex felt a swell of pride in his chest.  Since his return to Smallville, he had taken a special liking to the girl, who had stood up to his father, despite the possible detrimental consequences.

He felt sorry about having participated in her recent problems with her father's dismissal from the plant and her fall-out with the Daily Planet, but he knew that at this point of his elaborate plan, he could not reveal to Chloe that she and her father were used as pawns to get himself an "in" with his own father.

Besides, even if he did tell Chloe about his plan, she would not appreciate having been used as a prop for his ploy against Lionel.  And Lex just felt like he couldn't bear losing her friendship at this time, he reasoned to himself.  While Clark had been gracious since Lex's arrival at Smallville, he was too busy with his own share of problems.  Chloe was the only one who could possibly sympathize with the misery Lionel had imposed on him.

"You don't have to thank me, Chloe," he finally responded after much thought.  "You can always ask me anything.  Friends take care of each other."

Chloe guffawed.  "If only the rest of my friends were as controlled as you are when it came to 'taking care of me'."

"Speaking of which," he smirked, nodding toward the Talon entrance. 

**********************************************

 "Speaking of which," Lex smirked, nodding toward the Talon entrance.  Chloe turned to see Clark and Lana walking to the café, clearly searching for something.  Or better yet, someone.  And she knew exactly who that would be.

"Augh," she groaned, feeling the migraine coming on again.  She looked around the establishment to see if she can find any solution to her problems, albeit temporary.  Her eyes fell on the new TV monitors, which Lana had insisted in installing to increase more customers.  Playing was a trailer of the new movie, in which a young girl escapes her doting father and her entourage of Secret Servants by running off with a young man into the crevices of Europe.

Suddenly, an idea came to her.  "Lex," she said, getting his attention.  "You said that I could always ask you anything, yes?"

"Of course," he answered, unsure at what she was getting to.  

"Then help me evade this for a day or two."

Truly curious now, he raised an eyebrow.  "And how do you propose to do just that?"

She grabs her purse and coat and then his hand as she stood and made a run for the back entrance, dragging Lex with her, just as Lana and Clark were entering the joint.

Making sure that they could not be spotted from the inside of the café, she stealthily maneuvered them through the alley and into the lot, where Lex's car was parked.

Without having to say anything, Lex opened the passenger door for her, ever the gentleman that he was, and moved his way around into the driver side.  When they were finally settled in the car, he sped away.

"Alright, so we've escaped," Lex said teasingly, causing Chloe to giggle briefly.  "Should I take you home?"

Chloe shook her head.  "Nope," she replied.  "Remember that ask-anything I inquired about earlier?"

Lex nodded.  

"I want you to take us to Metropolis."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Disclaimers in Chapter One_

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Lex muttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Lex could be such a drama king. "Quit being so melodramatic," she scolded as she marched before him, browsing through shop windows as they went along. "This is supposed to be fun, not exhausting."

She smirked, knowing fully well that the three hours of walking around had taken its toll on his companion.

Lex guffawed. "Chloe, we've been walking around Metropolis Square for hours, window-shopping. It hardly has a purpose."

Chloe sighed in slight frustration. In addition to escaping her overprotective father and friends back in Smallville, she had decided during the ride to downtown that she was going to show Lex a thing or two about having fun. Obviously, given the childhood one could have with a father like Lionel and the recent events in their leafy little hamlet, Lex needed someone to show him the advantages of relaxing and being laidback.

Yet, as she looked at him, stoically walking around with a masked demeanor, she realized that she had her work cut out for her.

"Lex," she finally responded. "Window shopping doesn't need any purpose. It's just about relaxing."

She looked at him expectedly, hoping that he would cave in. Unfortunately, which shouldn't be a surprise to her, he was as stubborn as ever. "I'm far from relaxed, Miss Sullivan," he pointed out. "When my feet are killing me."

Figures, she thought. She stared pointedly at his shoes. "Well, duh. I doubt that those Armanis are made for long walks." When Lex sported a surprised look, she grinned. "What? Just because I've lived in the rurals for most of my life doesn't mean that I am not in touch with the fashionista world."

"Is that so?" questioned Lex.

"Damn straight," she replied as she racked her brain for a ploy to get Lex Luthor to relax. Of course, it would be a feat for someone who lived to survive the wrath of his own flesh and blood, Chloe realized.

Unless she can make him forget about Lionel, she thought to herself. Satisfied with her idea to distract Lex into lying back, she was about to implement. But not before he spoke. "You know, Chloe, if you're planning to stay here for a couple of days, you're going to need a change of clothes."

It always amazed her what concerned Lex. But feeling rather more mischievous than inquisitive, she responded, "I wouldn't worry about that, Lex. There's nothing more liberating than sleeping naked at night."

She had to double her efforts in keeping herself from laughing as a deer-in-the-headlights look flashed across Lex's face.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry about that, Lex. There's nothing more liberating than sleeping naked at night."

The mental image of a nude Chloe suddenly popped into Lex's thoughts, which threw him off for a moment. While it was a brief second, judging from the look on Chloe's face, it was a moment too long. Trying to keep his cool, especially as they entered a clothing store, he immediately retorted with a sly grin, "Chloe, sleeping is the last thing you'd be doing if you were naked in bed."

Slightly fazed by the response, Chloe showed no signs as she retorted: "That is assuming that I'd let anyone sleep with me." She smirked at Lex's obviously disappointed expression.

Having grabbed a few items to try on, she went towards the dressing room. Right before she was about to enter, however, she quickly did an about-turn and wiggled her eyebrows seductively at Lex.

Not about to tempt the gods that usually got him into trouble, Lex shook his head in mock dismay at Chloe's actions and headed to the plush couches right across the dressing rooms. An old lady, waiting for her daughter to finish shopping, sat on one end, so Lex made himself comfortable on the other.

Right when he was about to pick a teen magazine up out of sheer boredom, the old lady spoke. "Your girlfriend's very pretty," she smiled sincerely. Lex paused out of shock. Girlfriend? Oh, he thought as the meaning of the lady's statement dawned on him. "Chloe?" he said.

The lady nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "She is quite lovely."

Lex smirked, almost not believing that this woman just mistook him and Chloe as.. "Out of curiousity," he said, breaking into his own thoughts. "What gave you the impression that she was my girlfriend?"

"Oh, you weren't?" she exclaimed, alarmed at her own error. "I'm so sorry..I just thought that she was."

He shrugged. "No, you're okay," he fibbed. He couldn't let the poor lady worry herself about some petty mistake now, could he? "Just wondering how you came to that conclusion, that's all."

The old lady smiled. "You reminded me of how my Theo and I used to be together. That was before he passed away."

"My apologies," Lex offered, but the lady shook her head.

"No, no," she smiled, a look of content displayed all over her face. "Theo lived a happy life. And the fifty-three years we shared together were the best." She sighed. "I had only one regret."

Lex's curiosity was peaked by the woman's statement. Taking the bait, he responded, "And what was that?"

"That those years didn't start sooner. We knew each other since my high school years, and I hesitated in pursuing something that we both clearly felt for each other," she looked down with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I'm sure that's not the case for you and Chloe."

Lex creased his forehead. The woman made an interesting point, though she was clearly off the mark when it came to him and Chloe. Obviously, Chloe was an intelligent and beautiful young woman, but the consequences of their dating, even if they do, would be so hard to bear, Lex assumed. His father, the press, the stubborn little town of Smallville. They would finally have one cause to unite them if he ever pursued the young blonde.

"Lex?" Chloe's voice broke him out of his trance as she stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a halter dress that rode the difficult balance of being classy and showing skin. The deep red just blended well with her complexion as she shyly stepped closer to where he was sitting and twirled around.

And when she had her back to him, the criss-cross of strings on the back just gave enough hints about her creamy skin that made Lex's throat go dry in a heartbeat.

'Oh, boy.'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Disclaimers in Chapter One_

Gabe Sullivan could have created a nice little ditch, having paced back and forth for nearly an hour now. When Chloe had not come home for supper as she usually did, he freaked out and called Lana at the Talon. She explained that some customers last saw Chloe escaping through the back door with Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor.

Of all people to 'run away' with, why would she pick Lex Luthor? Gabe paused his pacing for a moment, took a deep breath and resumed once more. Alright, so things had been hectic around here for his daughter. His neurosis did not help, either. But why run away with the man whom she barely knew?

'Perhaps because her own friends have been driving her nuts in the past few days as well,' a small voice reasoned in his head. And the young Luthor was the sanest person she could find? Gabe guffawed at the thought.

He was about to go into another internal rant about his daughter's escapade when the front door slowly creaked open. Hopeful, he turned immediately towards the entrance and was about to rush the younger Sullivan when he was disappointingly met with Lana and Clark.

"Hey, Gabe," Lana meekly greeted, fully aware of the situation at hand, as she entered the home. She dropped her backpack at the corner by the door as she usually did, while Clark followed her in the foyer. They both kept close to each other, maintaining a good distance from the Sullivan patriarch. Fear and trepidation were quite evident on their faces.

Guilty himself, Gabe sighed at the awkward sight the two made. "Hey, Lana," he responded. "Clark." He nodded to the tall brunette.

Awkward silence followed with the three staring at each other uncomfortably. It continued for another minute or so when Gabe had had enough. "Alright," he finally spoke. "So we all played a role in pushing her to this little escapade. I guess we ought to give her some breathing room."

As if they had been holding their breaths, the younger duo each let out a huge sigh. "Besides," Gabe added. "Even if she is with Lex, he is a good guy, so we can assume that she'll be in good hands."

"I'm sure that Lex will take care of her, Gabe," Clark added.

"I suppose," the older man resigned. "There's nothing we can really do since we have no clue as to where they are."

Then, on cue, the phone rang, nearly scaring the three. Gabe quickly grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"Gabe? It's Lex."

* * *

"Gabe? It's Lex," he said discreetly as he looked around to see if Chloe had come back. After she had come out of the dressing room wearing that shred of a shirt, Lex managed to compose himself and stirred his thoughts away from less than pure ones. Feigning to scold the younger woman about what his father would think, he convinced her to get back into the dressing room as quickly as possible to change into less risqué wardrobe choices, which garnered some confusion with the old lady, who still assumed that they were more than friends.

While Chloe was occupied, albeit grumbling, with Lex's rather fatherly demeanor towards her clothing preferences in the dressing room, Lex took the opportunity to check in with Gabe, knowing that the older man was probably going out of his mind.

"Lex!" Gabe said quickly yet enthusiastically. "Please tell me that Chloe is okay."

The young Luthor rolled his eyes. Typical. "Yes, Gabe, she is," he assured the worrisome father. "I've been trying to talk some sense into her.."

"And let me guess, to no avail?" the Sullivan patriarch half-laughed.

Lex threw a gaze toward the dressing room for good measure. "You could say that," he smirked. "You know how she is."

"Don't I know it," Gabe concurred. "Listen, as crazy as this may sound, she might be right."

"Excuse me?" Lex's jaw practically dropped. Sensing where this conversation might be going, he gave himself a moment's pause. If he knew better, Gabe Sullivan was about to ask him..

"She just probably needs some space," Gabe interrupted his thoughts. "Do you think you can keep an eye on her for me?"

Did he just ask me to babysit his teenage daughter? Lex thought as he even went to the lengths of looking incredulously into the phone. "Gabe, are you sure about this?" he asked again.

The older man sighed. "Yes," he finally conceded after a long pause. "You're most likely the only person I can trust that hasn't driven her running away from this town. You don't mind, do you, Lex?"

Mind? The younger Luthor was beginning to question his plant manager's sanity. Minding that he asked was the least of Lex's problems. Dealing with a stubborn teenager while putting his business, his whole life, on hold was the big issue at hand.

Lex was about to decline and suggest that he take Chloe back to Smallville immediately, when the blonde in question popped her head out of the dressing room to search for him. When they had made eye contact, Chloe smiled shyly and mouthed that she might be a while.

Lex nodded in acknowledgement and shook his head at himself. You're digging your own grave, Luthor, he thought to himself.

"Lex?" Gabe checked. "You there?"

"Yeah," he finally answered. "I mean, yes, Gabe. I'll keep an eye on Chloe for the next few days while she unwinds."

The older man breathed out loud with relief. "Thank you, Lex," he said with much appreciation. "I'll owe you greatly for this."

Yeah, you will, Lex silently said to himself, though he knew in his heart of hearts that he himself was mostly to blame. After all, he could have easily refused the favor. Yet, something was nagging him to see where this change of pace in life would lead him. For once in his life, since his wild childhood days, he was going to take the riskier path. He just hoped that he was making the right decision.


End file.
